


Meet in the Middle (Bodies and Souls Collide)

by Voelks



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Badass jyn, F/M, FIx It, Fluff and Angst, I love these guys, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, protective/worried cassian, team rogue one, what the troupe!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voelks/pseuds/Voelks
Summary: They make it off Scarif.  Draven decides Jyn Erso has compromised one of his best agents.  Cassian looses his shit.





	1. Cassian

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in a long time. But these characters guys, I just can't with them. 
> 
> Fic title from "You and I" by Pvris (which I may or may not have listened to on repeat while writing this).
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @voelks were I Rebelcaptain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't get my head around it, I keep feeling smaller and smaller, I need my girl"  
> ~ The National _I Need My Girl_

He wakes quietly with practiced slow breath that comes from years of undercover work. Even heart rate, controlled urge to spring up and forward demanding to know where he is. Letting awareness come to him slowly. Straining for hints as to where he is and why his wrists are bound to a gurney.

A murmur of what could only be medical staff. _“-broken ribs….fell…required full submersion bacta… the Captain may require further restraint…-“_

Familiar sounds, scents, flood him as he fights to keep his breathing even. They had made it back to base. Flashes of memory filter back to him.

The cry of his name as he falls, pain in his side before darkness.

Hoping beyond anything he’d ever wanted before that he wasn’t too late.

Her face when she first sees him standing there. Full of something he didn’t want to name for fear of losing it.

Bohdi’s battered face as he screamed at them to _just jump, there was no time._

The grizzled face of Baze peering down at him, holding pressure to his side, telling him not to speak as something metallic bubbles up in his mouth.

Chirrut chanting _I am one with the Force and the Force is with me_ like a prayer as the shuttle rocks through a shock wave.

And Jyn. Grasping his hand like a lifeline. The terrible need in her eyes that had been focused on the death star plans now turned on him, _don’t leave me._

His heart rate skyrockets. _Where was Jyn?_ More memories begin to come back, clearer and faster.

The sticky heat of Yavin 4 as the cargo bay doors open on their shuttle. The mixture of voices yelling. The wrenching in his shoulder as Jyn’s hand is torn from his. The sounds of a struggle. Hands pushing back against him as he fights toward the sounds of her voice. It’s strained, an anger there he hasn’t heard before, an edge to it that terrifies him. There’s a crunching sound and a strangled noise from Jyn that Cassian never wants to hear again. In the background he recognizes that the others are fighting toward her too. But his focus is on Jyn, trying to push herself up from the ground, eyes locked on him. His elbow collides with a nose, a fist to someone’s kidney. A soft prick in his neck, then a fade to black.

“Captain!” A voice calls to him and Cassian comes back to the present. Realizes he’s straining against the wrist restraints, the loud and frantic beeping of monitors mirroring the thundering of his heart.

“Where is she?” he demands of the medical droid.

“Please calm yourself,” it replies in an infuriating monotone. “Increased heart rate and sudden movement will impede your recovery.”

“Where. Is. She?” Cassian questions again, pushing himself up to a sitting position as best he can. The restraints on his left arm are loosening. “Jyn Erso, where is she?”

The droid remains silent for a moment and Cassian misses K2 and his inability to do the same. “General Draven has been asked to be made aware when you regained conciseness. He may have the answer to your question.”

When the droid turns away, satisfied as his heart rate slows, Cassian fiddles with the left restraint working it back and forth until the tie is loose enough to slip the hand through. Checking the droid is still occupied with reading his medical chart he makes quick work of the right-hand restraint. Measured footsteps sound in the hall with the telltale click of boot heels. Cassian slips his hands back through the restraints.

“Captain Andor,” Draven states as he walks into the room, posture tense as he stops a good distance from the bed.

“Sir,” Cassian returns crisply. Prudence says to wait to push the point, Draven is clearly not pleased with him. “Where is she?”

There is a flash of disappointment and annoyance before the walls Cassian knows too well shut down over Draven’s eyes, locking away all emotion. “She’s been removed from the base.”

White noise. The air leaves his lungs. The monitor hooked to his vitals begin a high-pitched keening as alarms go off.

Two words make is through the haze – _Wobani, compromised._

He’s across the room before conscious thought catches up. “What do you mean, removed?” He barley recognizes the voice as his own. It’s low and dangerous, a threat hidden behind the words as he slams his good arm up and against Draven’s throat.

“She was a distraction. You’re one of our best agents Andor and you were becoming compromised,” Draven chokes out. “She’s been returned from where we got her under a previous alias.”

Near hysterical laughter fills the room and it’s takes Cassian a moment to realizes the noise is coming from him. He has given everything to the Rebellion, nearly died on Scarif, pulled through on the hope of something he didn’t even known he wanted until she had dropped into his life. _Welcome home._

“You underestimate how compromised I am,” he finally gets out, shoving Draven roughly before stepping away from the general. Belatedly he realizes that more than just medical alarms are going off as the tromp of more than one pair of boots echo from the hall. He takes a deep breath, _focus Andor_ , he thinks to himself.

The medical droid is prepping a syringe he knows is a sedative. Draven is shouting orders as base security streams into the room. _I have to go back for Jyn._

He has no weapons. _I am one with the Force and the Force is with me._ Cassian squares his shoulders and the two rebels advancing toward him momentarily stop. _I will find Jyn._

His ribs protest and his shoulder burns as he ducks under the swing of the first guard, stepping to knock the blaster out of the hands of the second. His reflexes are slow, still muddied from drugs. A hit lands against his ribs and an involuntary groan leaves his mouth.

Yelling from the hall followed by the hard fall of flesh and bone on concrete stalls the fight in the medbay. Cassian takes the opportunity to swipe the feet out from under one of his assailants and push the second one into the medical droid. The shouting from outside is suddenly quiet and Draven turns to face the open hall, hand on his blaster.

A staff shoot through the door, strikes Draven in the stomach, before quickly changing direction and hitting him under the chin. The general falls in a dead feint. Chirrut Imwe steps through the door over his prone body followed by Baze.

A smile breaks on his face as Cassian rushes forward to grasp Chirrut’s forearm in greeting.

“Chirrut said you needed our help to get little sister,” Baze says grinning, blaster cannon strapped to his back. “We already broke out Bodhi, he’s waiting for us in the hanger bay.”

Chirrut squeezes his arm once more before letting go, “the strongest hearts are made of Kyber. All is as the Force wills it, she knows you are coming for her captain.”


	2. Jyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian was hers now and they _were not taking him from her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve got a way to keep me on your side  
> You give me cause for love that I can’t hide  
> For you I know I’d even try to turn the tide  
> Because you’re mine, I walk the line”  
> I walk the Line, Halsey cover

She new something was off when more base guards than medics appeared as their shuttle landed. Chirrut nodding to her and telling her to trust in the Force had only confirmed the feeling.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

Bodhi had radioed ahead they were incoming with casualties so there was no mistake that the welcome on the tarmac was for them.  The cargo doors hadn’t opened yet and Jyn gave herself a moment to just breath, smoothing back the sweat damp hair on Cassian’s forehead.   He was going to be ok she told herself, feeling for the warmth of the Kyber crystal against her chest.  She felt strangely full, as if her past trials had been pulling her forward to this moment where her life intertwined with his.  He had to be ok.   

Their tactical siltation was, as K2 might have put it, sub-optimal with a high probability of bodily harm.  Her blaster had disappeared at some point during her climb and her right shoulder felt disconnected from the rest of her body.  Baze’s blaster cannon was out of commission from overuse and heating on the beaches.  Chirrut was leaning heavily on his staff, his clothes stiff from blood.  And Bodhi had used the last of his strength and adrenaline to get them off that kriff forsaken planet. 

Jyn let herself have one more moment of quite breath.  She squeezed Cassian’s hand, “open the cargo doors Bodhi.”

Medic’s rushed up the gangplank first, dropping down next to where she sat gripping Cassian’s hand. 

A nurse pushed Baze away from where he had been holding pressure to Cassian’s side.  Jyn turned to the medic who had sat down next to her, “work around me,” she growled, tightening her grip around Cassian’s hand.  

Red trails bloomed across her hand from Cassian’s grip, her shoulder wrenched as she was forcibly pulled up and away from him, her mouth forming into a surprised ‘no’. 

She and Cassian had been baptized in whirlwind of blaster fire and lost horizons.  He had come back for her. She trusted him. 

She had lived on flight or fight mode since long before Saw left her.  She dug her heels in as the guard tried to pull her father away.

Cassian was hers now and _they were not taking him from her._

 The guard holding her was not prepared for sudden explosion of action from his ward as Jyn’s elbow connected with his nose.  She had downed another before there was a reaction from the garrison that had met them on the tarmac.  Arms encircled her.  Jyn used the opportunity to land a double footed kick into the chest of another guard before head butting her jailor until he released her. 

Her eyes met Cassian’s as the med team tried to prep him for transfer.  Hands pushed him down roughly as he struggled to push himself up.  _He had come back for her._

There was more yelling now, more boots running down the tarmac. 

Four men with blasters stood between her and Cassian.  His words during the shuttle trip to Scarif filtered back to her as she engaged, _make ten men feel like a hundred._

“I go where he goes,” Jyn stated roughly as she dumped the first guard to the ground.  She wished for her truncheons.  The second fell backwards as Jyn crouched low to the ground, sweeping his feet out from under him.   Dashing forward she stepped inside of the guard of the next security officer, a quick sequence of jabs across the kidney making him stumble. 

A high pitched keening noise filled with pain came from Cassian as a guard helped the medics hold him down this time.

“Cassian!”  Jyn screamed, the name filled with all the depth of terrified hope form the prior days.

 Someone caught her left arm during the momentary distraction.  White pain blinded her as an elbow slammed down onto her injured right shoulder.

She fell, the wind knocking out of her lungs as she hit the gangplank of the shuttle awkwardly. Momentarily dazed her eyes sought Cassian’s across the shuttle.  He was fighting to get to her.  Her right arm moved sluggishly as she attempted to stand again.  A boot shoved her back into the ground before roughly cuffing her hands behind her. 

Cassian had gone still.  Baze stood protectively at Chirrut’s side, both the blaster cannon and staff gone.  Jyn suppressed a pained grunt as she was pulled to her feet, scanning the area as soldiers suddenly stiffened to attention. 

“Get him to the medbay,” General Draven ordered the medics at Cassian’s gurney, “The guardians as well.”

Baze shrugged off his guard to turn toward Jyn as they were led off, “hang in their little sister.” 

“Where is the pilot?” Draven asked next.

“I’m right, I’m right here,” Bodhi half mumbled, climbing down the ladder from the cockpit in what could nicely be described as a controlled fall.  Jyn bristled as Draven directed he be taken to a de-brief room. 

“Miss Erso,” Draven stated as his attention finally turned to her.  Jyn stared up at him defiantly.  “You are a problem, unpredictable, rash. Yet you still managed to convince one of my best operatives to defy orders twice in the last three days.”

“He followed what he knew was right,” Jyn replied, unsure where Draven meant to take the conversation. 

“I think we both know that whether he’s realized it yet or not he a part of him followed you, Jyn Erso.”

 Turning, Draven motioned to the guards to follow, Jyn between them.  “I’m sending you off base for a while,” he continued as they walked.

“I was promised my freedom,” Jyn returned, eyes hard. 

Draven stopped in front of an unmarked shuttle, leaning to speak to the pilot and operatives waiting outside.   “We’ve back stopped one of your previous alias, Tanith Pontha.  My operatives will place you directly back in Wobani.  If your cover holds we will send an extraction team back.” 

 A test that Draven thought he controlled all the outcomes to.  Her death would be just as easy as the possibility of molding anther operative.

Jyn spat at his feet as she was led onto the shuttle, eyes meeting Draven’s until the hanger bay door shut.  The operatives on the shuttle gave her a wary berth after attaching her cuffs to the side of the shuttle.  Jyn let her head fall back onto the cool metal. 

He didn’t trust her, fine, but she wasn’t going to let the Rebellion ruin Cassian.  She had never had much, but she had him now.  If Draven thought he could just take that away over protocol… Her upper lip curled into a snarl, uninjured hand grasping the kyber crystal around her neck.  She was coming back for him.

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read, kudos(ed), or left a comment.
> 
> Rebelcaptain family here is the best! Love you guys *hugs*


End file.
